


3. Delirium

by RoseTheKitty



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other, are the best for whumptober, warrior cats ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTheKitty/pseuds/RoseTheKitty
Summary: You couldn’t save me. Why didn’t you save me Pukekostar?Honeypelt? Is that you?





	3. Delirium

_ Pukekostar...look at me Pukekostar.  _ A muffled voice hissed in his ear, and the dark pelted tom tried desperately to bury his head beneath his paws. His pelt was ruffled and hot, and his body was shaking desperately.

“Leave me be!” He snarled, tail lashing back and forth in the dirt of his den. “Go away and leave me be!”

There was a bitter swirl of herbs and dust, and a form seemed to coalesce before him; dark and angry with eyes of flames, scaring him enough to lash out with claws and teeth. He knew he didn’t connect, and was left with the figure of Magpiestrike standing stock still, the much smaller form of Mousepaw huddling behind her.

“Pukekostar!” She snapped at him, dropping a bundle of leaf-wrapped herbs at his paws. “You do not try to hit me, no matter how irritated you get with me. Now take your herbs so I can finally get some rest.” 

He snarled at the medicine cat, but bent his head obediently and gulped down the herbs. With that use of energy his body dropped to the ground once more, his nest sticking uncomfortably to his pelt.

He could sense more figures sneaking forwards from the shadows, and the quiet murmuring of the medicine cats faded into the background. “Leave me..” He growled, as one shadow stopped before him, only two pawsteps from his muzzle. 

_ You couldn’t save me. Why didn’t you save me Pukekostar? _

The voice of Honeypelt reached his ears and his stomach twisted into knots. “No!” He twisted in his nest, trying desperately to push himself back from the apparent ghost of his deceased mate. “Leave me be Honeypelt!! Go away!” He yowled and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Pukekostar?” He felt Magpiestrike press a paw to his side. “It’s alright, she’s not here, the fevers making you see things.”

“Get out! You’re dead, leave me be!!” He screeches, fur puffing up in matted spikes.

“Le-leave.” His yowls broke into hiccups, as the shadows finally began to fade, melting back into the darkness and leaving Pukekostar and his medicine cats alone in the dark den.

“I’m sorry.”


End file.
